thespecialedwardfandomcom-20200214-history
The Special Edward Show
'""The Special Edward Show"" ' "The Special Edward Show" (TSES For Short) is a Sketch Comedy Show Consisting Of Stunts And Skits, Created by Anthony Lida and Gideon Henderson In June of 2009. The First Episode Aired on June 8th 2009 and the show is in its seventh episode. The format for the show is based on randomness and skits rarely have any continuity, with the exception of the three rivalries of the show Katt Mikaelson and Frans Marshall (see Katt Mikaelson) Skullguy And Darth Vader, and Darth Vader and Homerow Guy all of which consist of the two character's involved interacting either in an idol-idolizer relationship (katt and frans) or enemies for no real reason (skullguy and vader) or a story of outwitting the enemy (homerow guy and vader). In July of 09 the show was put on halt due to a church incident that left Anthony, Blake Blalock, and a few others banned from the church they attended. This hindered them from being in public and (as seen in the best of episodes 1-6 montage) got them banned from the area they usually did the show. =The Story Of TSES= Early Roots Of Comedy Content May Be Hazardous To Your Health "Content May Be Hazardous To Your Health" is really the first real showing of any comedic talent or interest in comedy by any of the cast of The Special Edward Show. Out of "BZW" Anthony Lida Teamed up With fellow wrestlers Chris Cross And Colby to film one episode of stupidity which looking back on makes TSES seem like an oscar winning television show. The only episode of Content ever made featured Purely stunts. Nut Bowling where the "pin" sat at the bottom of a slide and a ball was rolled down into their crotch. Diet Coke + Mentos In My Mouth where Anthony swallowed mento's and drank Diet Coke and caused some sort of Eruption in his throat. Spewing a mix of coke and vomit on the ground. And a few others that really arent significant to The Special Edward Show. If you do however want to know more about Content please see (Content May Be Hazardous To Your Health) Retards From The South another failed attempt at a comedy show, "Retards From The South" was another attempt at a comedy show made by Anthony Lida but this time with fellow wrestler Christopher Bishop (Known in BZW As Tank) helping him. The main differences between Content and RFTS is that RFTS is skits and content was stunts. looking back without both there would be no special edward show. Only 1 skit ever was aired from the pilot episode of Retards From The South and that was "I Loves Me Some Syrup" where anthony made a very stupid face poured maple syrup over several objects that your supposed to (waffles, pancakes) and ones that you really dont know where that came from (Froot Loops, Spoon, Paper, Syrup?). And that skit was removed by anthony only 2 weeks later. the reason. he cites extreme backlash from people at school and people on youtube. so after "I Loves Me Some Syrup" failed horribly anthony once again decided to just pack up the comedy and go back to wrestling... A Stroke Of Stupidity Summer Vacation May 30th 2009. Anthony was getting let out of school for the summer. his cousin, Gideon Henderson, (who had moved to alaska just 3 years before) was coming back for the summer. The First day they were together after his cousin arrived Gideon found a backscratcher and a goofy hat and wore the hat and scratched his neck and head squaking and screaming like a dinosaur or a raptor of some type. Laughing histerically the both of them got the same idea at the same time. we should record this. so anthony and gideon got anthony's camera and recorded what would end up being the first skit of the first episode (see TSES Episode 1) of The Special Edward Show....Backscratcher (skit). The First Day Of Edward After recording Backscratcher, Anthony and Gideon ravaged anthony's closet and the rest of his house for random things that could be used in the show. They Found a leatherface mask, a brobee cut out, a dirtbike helmet, a lampshade, and a pair of bunny ears. With Their arsenal of comedic weaponry assembled, they both ventured into anthony's front yard and recorded TSES Episode 1. Most of episode 1 was adlibbed and recorded on two days. all the skits were recorded in anthony's front yard excepting Unfitting Music (skit) which was recorded in anthony's room. On June 8, 2009 anthony lida finished editing the first episode of the special edward show and uploaded it to his youtube channel (Doomy1216isback) and immediately got feedback from friends and family. Devan Williams (who later would start his own show Thedevanwilliams and be part of TSES in Episode 7) was one of the people who really loved the show and sent it to everyone he knew. At the time it seemed like they had finally reached the perfect formula for comedy. Randomness= Funniness. But. later anthony saw that theory didnt reach everyone. after about a week on the internet the first episode of TSES was recieving more hatred than criticism and more critisism then love. pretty much alot of people hated it. reading over their comments anthony became dissapointed. and it took about a month before he even thought of recording anything else again. it seemed that TSES was gonna end up like Content May Be Hazardous To Your Health or Retards From The South. BUT! Hope came in the form of a short fat kid on a moped in a Darth Vader costume. The TSES Evolution The first episode of The Special Edward Show was recieving ninety percent hate mail and it seemed that anthony was ready to give up again. But a friend of his, Blake Blalock, rode his moped to anthony's house and got anthony in a happier mood. once he was happy again they went outside were most episodes of TSES were filmed...anthonys yard...and recorded all of Episode 2 in one day. Anthony once again ravaged his closet but with Blake this time and found some new things not found last time. Most importantly.. a red plastic lightsaber The Stuffed Giraffe, and a Darth Vader helmet and a grip reaper robe. that led to the first skit that Darth Vader was Featured in Darth Vader's New Ride (skit). then they recorded all of TSES Episode 2 with the return of Katt Mikaelson (see The Return Of Katt Mikaelson (skit)) the first skit that involved Dancing and violence PWND...well..sort..of (skit). Episode 2 was posted up skit by skit on June 30th 2009 and unlike episode 1..this one was met with mostly love. and constructive critisism instead of hate filled critisism. Episode 2 broke ground for the show by being the first to be posted skit by skit on youtube. Just a day later, Blake and Anthony did the usual routine of going to church except today instead of meeting near the school when it let out. school was out. so they met at the park in woodruff. Josh Ricketts met them there and he brought with him some lightsabers and a mask that would lead him to create the Skullguy Character. The three of them began recording TSES Episode 3 when after recording the park segments off Katt Mikaelson Strikes Back (skit) another kid that only Blake knew, Michael Coulter showed up and part of his TSES initiation was that he was their lackey for the day. in Darth Vader Runs Amuck In Woodruff (skit) at the end after they get pulled over by the cop and even during the skit itself Michael can be seen carrying anthony's black bookbag and katt mikaelson's helmet. Episode 3 was posted up to nothing but positive feedback. on July 1st 2009 with so many people loving the new TSES anthony and the boys finally realized that they had something special on their hands. looking back at episode 1 then comparing it to 2 and 3 anthony saw that they had evolved from random skits that make no sense and are adlibbed and kinda not funny to stupid random skits that still dont make sense and are adlibbed but are hilarious cause they know whats supposed to happen just some of the actions and all of the dialogue is adlibbed. The next week They prepared for what Would Have been episode 4 had blake had been there that day.. No Blake No Show On July 8th 2009. Anthony And Josh met at the park and met Michael and two other friends Josh Green and John David Lambert while waiting for anthony's girlfriend Cherie Lida / Hainsworth. cherie finally arrives and the group tried to discuss skits. but ricketts says that they cant do it without blake...which unfortunately..was true. blake was with his dad in his old town of pillion where he lived before he moved to enoree. and even though one third of the shows creative power was gone anthony was determined to get episode 4 up that day....well...he didnt..out of everything they tried one skit was kept and then eventually was trashed due to Josh Ricketts cutting the camera off before the end of "Shopping Cart Joust" with anthony in one cart and cherie in the other they colllided and josh cut the camera off before the stunt was over...Truly this week was the first of 2 failures of TSES. Episode 4 Finally Gets Done The Next week Blake was there. but no cherie. but still the boys of TSES decided to work on episode 4 . introducing Home Row Guy and bringing Michael into the skits TSES Episode 4 was better than all the ones before it. Katt Mikaelson finally was told he sucked by his idol Frans Marshall who also reveals to Katt and the rest of the audience that the Wildcats (imaginary team) are not a real team. and nearly everyone on the cast gets Homerowed by Home Row Guy except Skullguy who ducks the shot and rips off his mask to reveal a wrestling mask and fights home row guy mortal kombat style. most of episode 4 went good. but one skit failed epically. Skullguy was supposed to go down the slide at the park and get homerowed on the way down. however some little girl wanted her mommy to see the mask. and her mom began to insult and ridicule the cast until Josh decided it wasnt worth it and they all left for church. But no one in their group knew that today would be the beginning of what would tear them all apart.... Is This The End? The Church Incident. its no secret that the cast of TSES went to a church (who's name i shall not say to protect myself from any legal action) every wednesday after recording tses itself. after the recording of TSES Episode 5 anthony lida was already banned from the church for music he and blake blalock recorded under the name of "The Scapegoat Mafia" which was deemed "unreligious" and "unholy" by the church. and a friend of anthony's led a walk out of church the wednesday of episode 5 when the church said all of anthony's group was going to hell. he stood up and all of them left. This looked surely like the end of the show. because Josh Ricketts was not supposed to be around anthony anymore but yet he is seen in the new BZW and in a skit in Episode 7 (most likely will be in 8 as well) and now anthony and the rest of TSES was banned from the church and where they recorded TSES at in the park. with the end seeming near salvation was found completely by accident. 6th times the charm Jacquice Powell Saves The Day with plans to completely remove TSES from the world all together. anthony was depressed. and so he called upon his friends Nick Hunter and Katey Whiteneck. not to be on TSES. but to come over and help him relieve the stress. they all showed up and the video camera went on. completely by accident, TSES was revived. Nick, as Jacquice Powell, donned a tricycle helmet and danced for the camera nearly raping katey (see Jacquice Powell Does The Dance (skit) and also got Homerowed on a giraffe (see Jacquice Powell Rides A Giraffe (skit)). pretty much what was recorded here was the bulk of episode 6. with this seeming to work still. anthony saw hope once again for the struggling TSES. and to finish off episode 6 and send his cousin back to alaska with pride that he had left his mark on TSES. he called upon the help of gideon. Fat Boy's Last Stand with just a week or so until gideon left for alaska. anthony called him to stay with him for a whole night recording TSES. Geico (skit), Advertisement (skit)and several others were recorded that day and gideon proved his worth to the show with this episode. episode 6 has now become arguably the best episode of tses ever next to episode's 3 and 4 and possibly 7 it could be called the best. its pretty much an uphill climb the show has no where to go but up. with episode 6 up and everyone enjoying what TSES did this summer anthony began work on the return of TSES. The Second Wave Of Edward Recording Starts Anthony has always wanted to restart BZW which he ran from 2003 to 2008 when it shut down due to roster problems. and so he restarted it in 2009. the first actual recorded instances of it were two fights between Blake Blalock and Anthony Lida and Anthony Lida and Josh Ricketts. neither of which have been or will be posted up for public view other than a move here or there because shortly after recording them anthony made the decision to bring BZW Back to trampoline wrestling. so balancing BZW and TSES became a new obstacle for anthony. that day they recorded those two matches they recorded 3 skits only 1 of these 3 have been aired the rest are either being re-recorded or scrapped they recorded Outside The Box (skit) "Robert Vance" and "I Dont Like Waffles". Outside The Box was thrown into episode 7 as a filler and was originally going to be re recorded with the others but anthony decided to put it up anyways due to the likelyness that he may not see josh ricketts for a while